YingYeng
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Explanation inside. Many things happen in this world we can't stop. Example, falling in Love. NefAmi. Please RR.
1. The Returning

Summery: This is a combination of my stories "Nefurin's Idenity" and Nephrite. It starts the way Nephrite does. It's inbetween the time when he dies and he's reincarnated. He already died. But whatever. I edited the writings, so please tell me whatcha ya think.

Disclamer: I don't own PGSM, Naoko does. Along with DIC. So, I have no money with this, so...yeah.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami was in her room, bored out of her skull when her TeletiaS rang. She answered it without haste and wasn't surprised that it was Usagi. "Hey Ami-chan, wanna go to Crown? I've already invited Minako, Rei, & Makato. Luna & Artemis are coming to."

"Okay, meet you there Usagi." Ami hung up her phone and left. A few minutes in, Luna sensed there was a youma. The girls left and ran to the evil signature rang.

"Venus Power, Mars Power, Jupiter Power, Mercury Power, Moon Prism power, Luna Prism Power. Make Up! The Senshi of Love and Justice, the sailor-suited pretty soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

"Mercury Aqua Cyclone, Youma Taisan, Flower hurricane, Rolling Heart Vibration, Moon Twilight Flash, Luna Surce Candy" Their attacks hit the youma & destroyed it. The girls returned to their earth-selves & turned to return to their karaoke singing.

But were stopped when they heard a familiar voice. "Been a long time?" The girls quickly turned around and gasped. The voice had come from Beryl. She extended her arms up to the sky and in a smoke a red, appeared Nephrite.

Ami's eyes widened. His face owned an evil smirk and his icy blue eyes that had conquered the last hope of good in her heart when she was turned held mischievious glint. The girls ready themselves for battle. Nephrite created a giant sphere of energy and threw it at the girls. They fell back, but quickly got to their feet and attacked. But for some reason, Ami couldn't bring herself to fight. After the girls threw their attacks, only to have them deflected straight back at them, and the Dark Kingdom members vanished, everybody turned to Ami, whom hung her head in shame. The girls headed for Crown. Once they had privacy, they plopped Ami down in a chair. "Why didn't you fight?"

"I don't know!" Ami said, trying to sound confident.

"Ami, if this keeps happening, we'll be in giant trouble" Ami just kept quiet. Usagi stood up and put her hand on Ami's shoulder,

"Ami, are you not telling us something?" Ami just stood up and left. At home she ran to her room and locked the door. She laid down on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. Her head started to hurt. She held it in pain and closed her eyes. In her mind she saw a picture of Darkury and Nephrite. Darkury held up a cape and threw it onto Nephrite's shoulder. Nephrite, disturbed, looked up. "All alone… I don't like it." The picture vanished from her mind. _"Was that a glimpse of something that happened when I was under the control of Kunzite?" _Ami thought. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but she knew it was quite a memory. She knew she would have to tell them some time, but she didn't know how. She kept on silently crying till she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, what do you all think? Tell me when you...,well...REVIEW. OH, please REVIEW! Thank-you.

Abby-chan


	2. Confermation

The next day was Saturday. Ami had decided in her sleep to at least tell Rei. She went to the temple, to find Rei sweeping. "Good Morning, Rei-chan." Rei looked up from her chores.

"Good Morning, Ami-chan. Can I help you with something?" Rei asked the brain girl.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Can we go inside?" Rei nodded in response, turning around and walking into the sacred temple, Ami following. Rei put her broom away, and then sat down in a chair seated next to Ami.

"What's wrong?" Rei tried to sound confident, but she was completely scared. She may look like she had no fears, but really, everything scared her. She was like a child in a blackout whose parents are nowhere to be found.

"Well, remember yesterday," Rei nodded as Ami continued. "Well, I know why couldn't bring myself to attack Beryl and Nephrite. Because . . . It ripped my heart to see Nephrite return to evil." Ami felt tears pricking here eyes as Rei tried to take in what she learned about the smart girl. She couldn't believe that Ami would love him. Especially with that temper of his.

"You love him, don't you?" Ami looked back to Rei and nodded. "Then why are you ashamed? If your heart lies with him, then go after him, don't mope around thinking we'll all hate you for loving him I mean, look at Usagi!" Ami laughed at the joke the fire mistress made. She raised and walked to the door. She turned back.

"Thank you, Rei-chan. For listening. I think I know what to do now."

"Your welcome. Anytime you need help, I'm happy to help." And with that all said and done, Ami left for home. It was dark, probably past her curfew. Good thing her mother was out of town. When she got home, she quickly went into sleep. Monday, while Ami was walking to school when Rei taped her on the shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I will be."

Rei smiled. Ami returned it and quickened her pace. After school, Ami didn't go to Crown with the rest. Instead, she went straight home and didn't go back out. "I can't go back, what if she comes back for more torment?"

A few minutes later, her TeletiaS rang. It was Makato, whom sounded frightened. "Ami-chan, a youma is attacking! He has a lot of power, more than any other one we've ever fought. Hurry!" Makato hung up. Ami flew out the door and ran to help her friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is something extra, I thought it would help a little. Good, bad, sucks? What? Review please. Arigato.

Abby-chan


	3. Lovly Energetic Memories

When she saw how weak her friends were, and how many people the youma was and had hurting, she transformed in anger which she never knew she owned.

"Mercury POWER! MAKE-UP! I'm the soldier of water and knowledge, Sailor Mercury! In the name of Mercury, I'll punish you!"

The youma sprang at her. "Mercury Aqua Cyclone." The youma vanished into the ground before her attack even hit it. In its place was Kunzite. "Hello. Goodbye." He teleported the Senshi to the Dark Kingdom, then tied them all up against a wall. "Let us go, Kunzite!" Rei said, weakly, but strongly.

"No. Nephrite will need all the energy we can get." He said, then moved out of the way to show his point.

The senshi turned to face a sleeping Nephrite and a happy Beryl. Ami felt tears of sadness. Also anger for her enemies. "What are you doing to him?" She snapped at the black haired general and the red-haired queen. Kunzite stepped back. Beryl just continued to smile.

"I reincarnate him, only because of something I know that only you know, Mercury. I was going to use him against you until you cracked and could never fight again. Then I could get to you, princess. But, he's weak, so I need to give him energy. So, why don't I use you?" Beryl laughed. Kunzite grasped his sword and swiped it in front of the Senshi. The Senshis felt weak. Lights shot from their bodies and into the stone that held the power of Metallia. Colors of Pink, Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, and Purple, all morphing into black. The girls felt weaker and weaker by the second. Luna had given so much energy she couldn't form back to her cat self. But who had given the most energy out of all of them was Ami. Her heart pounded more and more as she watched helplessly as her enemies were controlling her love. Her only love. Her true love. My **_true_** love…, this realization hit her like harder than everything she'd been through put together. Rei may have said that she loved him, but she didn't trust her. She hadn't trusted anything. She gave all her energy to Nephrite, hoping he'd give some struggle and fight against the evil that was filling his body. Feel her love for him and return to her. She wouldn't care if the others would hate her for the rest of her life, she would have someone to love. She saw Nephrite's scrunched-up and heard a groan. A glint of hope formed in her eyes and a spark of hope in her heart. He was fighting. She was happy, the opposite of Beryl's anger.

"Kunzite, why is he resisting?" She yelled in anger. Kunzite looked from Nephrite to his mistress repeatedly. He didn't understand. No one was supposed to resist when it came to this sort of thing. A faint, very faint aura of blue formed around the red general. Of course, Mercury's energy. She had given her energy, given all her good, all her love, wanting him to feel it and return to good. He turned to the Water Senshi. He lifted his arm, opened his palm, and threw out black petals, consuming her body. She shrieked in pain until she couldn't fight anymore and the pain overwhelmed her body. She screamed his name in pain, wanting him to be her savior yet again.

"NEPHRITE!" A blue light shot from her body and flew straight into Nephrite's. He stiffened, he could feel her pain. All that she remembered. It was killing her.

"_Who am I going against first?" She smirks. "Or will it be all three of you together? Running…is futile." She shakes her finger._

"_Oh, I remember, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter. I'll defeat you, and I will be stronger!"_

"_I don't plan on fighting in school, but...don't let your guard down."_

"_Can you fight me? Dark Power! Make up!"_

"_You're pathetic." She says coldly to the pained Nephrite, and then rudely walks away._

_Moon blocks Dark Mercury's sword with her moon stick, but the crystal crescent moon shatters under the sword's blade. Moon closes her eyes and falls to the floor. Pleased with herself for apparently having defeated Moon, Dark Mercury smiles._

Ami cried. All that she had done. She never wanted any of that. She wanted all of that to be gone forever. It was her one weakness. She hated herself. She had hurt her friends. She had almost killed Usagi. Her best friend. She cried harder. Kunzite smiled. He knew she wouldn't resist. But he didn't plan on what would happen next.

_"Mercury," says Kunzite. Sailor Mercury turns to around. Her eyes widen when she sees Kunzite's sword flying towards her. Sailor Mercury squeezes her eyes shut, awaiting her fate, when a loud clang indicates that the sword has been blocked. Kunzite stares at the sword crossed with his own. He turns to his right and comes face to face with Nephrite. "What the hell are you doing?" He growls. "I felt like interfering." Nephrite retorts. Gritting he teeth, he pushes Kunzite away from Mercury. Kunzite glares at Nephrite. "Fool," he snaps. He sweeps his cape and disappears. Nephrite glances behind his shoulder at Mercury. She stares back at him, bewildered. Nephrite returns to the Dark Kingdom with a sweep of his cape._

Ami felt an overcome of warmth. She was filled with hope, happiness, and love. She smiled. She remembered something good. Nephrite had become her savior, yet again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, is it good. I thought it was. Please tell me what ya'll think? Review.

Abby-chan


	4. I Can't Lose You, Again

"We got get out of here_" _Usagi whispered, weakly. They started to slip out of the ropes. Beryl was about to rejoice for the return of the evil Nephrite when Sailor Moon's tiara hit her.

"That will teach ya." She said with a smile.

"You're too late. He is already filled with Metallia's power. Ha" She laughed. The Dark kingdom started to shake. Rocks began to fall.

"We have to leave. Ami-chan, come on." Usagi started to pull Ami's arm. But Ami couldn't move. She yanked her arm out of Usagi's grip and walked towards her enemies. Everybody looked at her, worried. _"Please, don't let this be happening again." _Usagi thought.

"MERCURY AQUA MIST!" Ami yelled. Her attack sent Beryl and Kunzite flying against the wall. Ami ran to Nephrite's side.

"Ami-chan." Usagi said. Ami turned her head to face the girls. Rei smiled._She really loves to him Wow. YUCK!_

"I have something to tell you. Ever since Nephrite returned, I've realized I loved him." She turned her head back to Nephrite. She placed her lips gently upon his cold ones and kissed him. She felt her own energy return. She felt his lips warming up. She quickly parted their lips as Nephrite awoke. He saw Ami,

"Mercury." He whispered, joy and happiness in his voice. Ami smiled, raised herself and walked over to her friends, head raised high. She didn't get far until Kunzite grasped her and put his sword to her stomach. He held an evil smile. He turned to Nephrite.

"Nephrite! Return to Beryl's control, less you want your love to die." He closed the sword into her stomach.

"Mercury!" Nephrite yelled. He raised himself. His face was pissed off. _Nobody messes with Mercury and doesn't deal with me in the end. _He thought.

_Nephrite, don't worry about me. You can't return to Beryl. Let him kill me. I can't bear losing you to that wretch of a woman. Please, don't care about me. Just don't return to Beryl!_ Nephrite's eyes shot open. Mercury was talking to him telepathically! How she had received this power was beyond him.

_Mercury, I can't. If he kills you, I don't know what'll happen to me. Please, I can't have you die at the expense of me. _He responded. He stepped forward, but Kunzite only pushed farther.

"Uh, uh, uh. You don't want her killed, do you?" Nephrite didn't know what to do. If he returned to Beryl's control, he'd never be with Ami again, in any lifetime. If he refused, Ami would be killed on the spot. He couldn't have that. He loved her to much.

_I must let her live. No matter what, she must live. She will forget about me. Forget about our love and move on. I must return to Beryl, no matter what. For Mercury's life. _"Kunzite, I will return to Beryl's hand, but first, let Mercury go! NOW!"

"Nephrite, no! You can't! Please, don't!" Mercury pleaded, but Nephrite ignored her begging.

Kunzite smiled, removed his sword and pushed Mercury into the dirt at Nephrite's feet. He kneeled himself and picked her up, checking over her to make sure Kunzite hadn't done damage to her.

"Nephrite, you can't return to Beryl. Please, reconsider." Mercury whispered. Tears streamed out of her eyes. He brushed them away with the pad of his thumb.

"I can't have him kill you. This is the only way. You will see me again, I promise." He whispered back to her. He lifted himself up, along with Mercury, than left her, walking to Kunzite. He turned back only once, before vanishing with the twit of general. Ami reached out, but was too late. She collapsed and sobbed. Her friends gathered around her and lifted her up. She walked with them as they wandered around for a way out. They finally found a portal. They stepped through to find themselves in the place they were before they were kidnapped by Kunzite, unsuited. All the people had recovered and left. The senshi nodded and parted. Ami ran home, her mother still wasn't home, and went to bed. She did the only thing she could. Cried herself to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Good, not good. Touchy? Tell me when you do you thang! REVIEW!

Abby-chan


	5. Yakusokus Promises

The next day Ami was at the docks when somebody's hand was on her shoulder. She turned around to see Nephrite in his human form. Flaming red hair, a black shirt, and black pants. His icy blue eyes holding his love. She smiled then turned back around. Nephrite came aside her. She tried to hide tears, but couldn't for long. She wiped them from her face.

"Mercury, are you alright?" Nephrite turned her to face him and looked at her.

"I'm just happy you're alive. Even if you're under the control of Beryl" She smiled and sniffled. He smiled and kissed her. She closed her eyes and snaked her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. After a while their lips parted. Nephrite and Ami smiled as they held onto each other for a few seconds longer, smiling at each other. Nephrite's smiled faded as he yelled out in pain. Ami, frightened, let go of him. He fell to the ground. She rushed to his side.

"Nephrite! What's going on!" She worried. She had just got him back, and now, he was hurt. She felt tears. She fought back with all her strength. She had to be strong. She couldn't breakdown now.

"Beryl-sama…has figured out…I betrayed her…by…" He choked out. He was cut off by his coughing. Coughing...blood.

"By what? Answer me Nephrite, please! Keep talking to me. Please!" She begged. She was praying to God, Princess Serenity, her Queen, and to the planet Mercury that Nephrite would be ok in the end.

"By…loving a senshi." Ami gasped. He loved her. She gulped down a sob. Then, she realized what he was saying.

"Nephrite, no. You can't leave me. All alone. Don't you dare! I can't lose you. I love you too much. Please, keep talking to me. Please, stay alive. STAY ALIVE!" She grasped his hand in her trembling one as she could no longer fight. Her tears sprang from her eyes. Nephrite brought up his spare hand and brushed them away.

"Don't…Cry. It'll…be o.k. You'll move on. You'll forget about me. It'll be ok. Please, Don't Cry." He breathed heavy. Ami brought her body into her lap and started to comb through his hair. Her hand shaked, also shaking his. He took one more gulp before he said his last words to her.

"I…Love…You…Ami." He choked out until darkness overtook him and he closed his eyes, slipping into his eternal slumber. His hand slipped from her face and her hand, lifelessly.

Ami's eyes widened. She screamed out to her lover. "NOOOOO! Nephrite, come back! Please! Don't go! Please. I can't continue." Ami sobbed onto his body. "Please, come back." She picked up his limp body and cradled it to herself, sobbing, begging him to come back, but he never did.

Meanwhile, in an empty parking lot, a boy's head jolted up. He owned black orbs for eyes, brownish-black hair, and pale skin. He was wearing a black T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He could hear a girl crying. He looked around, no one was there. A realization dawned him. He knew whom it was. His love. She wanted him. She had lost him, but she wouldn't accept it. She kept begging him to return to her. To kiss her. To hold her. To return to her and never leave her, for as long as the both of them lived. But how could he? She wouldn't recognize him, in the state he was now. But, what if she did. If she did, then they could be together. He was free of Beryl's grasp and he could live his life the way he wanted to live it. He stood to go find her. Only muttering a few words. "I shall fulfill my promise to you…Ami-chan." He walked off. He bumped into a black haired man. The man carried a box of supplies. They quarreled. He ended up working for him, never being able to actually finish what he set out for. But each and every day, he would promise himself he would.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this was all from my stort Nephrite. now, to go onto Nefurin's idenity. please review. Till next time.

Abby-chan


	6. Returning To You

Ami walked into Crown. It had been a week since the death of Nephrite. She looked up when **_his_** head sprang up with widened eyes. "You!" Ami backed away. She was frightened by his remark. Then she noticed him say something very quietly, but she heard it just fine. Thought she didn't want to. "Mercury" he had said.

Ami backed away. _How did he know I was Sailor mercury, unless, impossible._ She thought, but shook it away. _Nephrite is dead. I saw it with my eyes. He died in my own arms! But, he reminds of him. So many times. He owns my heart, just like Nephrite did._

Ami turned around and ran. "Wait!" the boy called. The boy was indeed Nephrite. He had been killed by Beryl's power when she found him with Ami, confessing his feelings to her with a kiss, and then dying in her fragile arms. But he was reincarnated as a human. He thought she would have remembered him, but she never did. This wasn't his old human form she saw before, this body was different. Instead of his red hair, it as black. His ice eyes had morphed into black orbs. Nephrite considered to run after Ami, but didn't. He had been in Tokyo for only a few days and didn't know the city very well. But Ami had lived here her whole life, so she did. He hung his head, but an idea popped in and decided his mind was a good place to live. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. "Motoki."

He called for the turtle-boy that had given him a job at Crown. "Yeah, Nefurin?" Motoki was sorting through some accessories for Crown.

"Can I borrow a map? And leave early today?" Nephrite thought he sounded like a little kid.

"Sure. Maps are over there." Motoki pointed to a cabinet behind the counter. Nephrite opened it, grabbed a map of Tokyo, and left.

When he was outside, he opened the map and tried to look for a place Ami would go. "Knowing her," he thought, "she'll probably go someplace quiet. I'll check the libraries" He closed the map and ran for a library near the edge of town. After he had checked every single library and Ami wasn't there, he almost gave up. But then he thought of a place nobody had gone to for a long time. He ran. When he reached his destination, there was Ami, kneeling on the ground, a few feet away from him.

_Now I've found her._ He thought _But what do I do? Should I go up to her or just stand here till she notices me._ He started to walk a few inches toward Ami then stopped.

Ami was in this field because this is where the war of Beryl for Mamoru/Endymion was fought. Nephrite, as a Shitenno, had died in that specific spot. Ami remembered how her heart was torn when he stabbed himself and dropped lifelessly to the ground.

Nephrite walked toward the girl without hesitation, but stopped a few centimeters away from her and kneeled down. He tried not to disturb Ami, or she might have run away again. Nephrite noticed that Ami was slightly crying. He could see a tear drop from her face. He put his hand gently on her shoulder. Ami was scared by the feel of a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned around to see Nephrite. She stood up and backed away. Nephrite got up as well, but didn't move. Neither did Ami. They just stood facing each other. The wind rustled. Neither one talked.

Then Nephrite started to move closer. Ami didn't move away. "How?" she wondered how Nephrite got onto earth.

"I don't know" Nephrite answered. He didn't know at all how he wound up on Earth. He just knew it had happened for a reason. The silence came back. Nephrite again moved closer.

He was in front of Ami. He tried to wipe the water her tears left behind, but Ami moved his hand away from her face before he could touch it.

Ami turned away and tried to run, but Nephrite caught her arm in a tight grip. "Let me go! Please!" She yelled.

"I just want to talk to you." Ami turned back to her old love. How could she talk to him and just forget about his death. Forget about the hurt he had put her though when he gave up his life, leaving her all alone in the world. Forget about him letting go of his promise? She had loved him, only him. He had loved her, than left her in a breath. She hadn't been able to forget about him and move on. She had become less social, not talking to her friends, not returning outside after school, letting her grades slip. But neither had she accepted the fact that he was absolutely gone. She should be jumping for joy now. But her heart wouldn't let her. But her brain had decided to let him explain to her everything. She relaxed her arm and Nephrite let go. They sat down as Nephrite told is tale of his quest to fulfill his promise and return to his love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please. thank-you!

Abby-chan


	7. Fulfillment

"You sure you don't have any idea how you got here?" Ami said, confused, after Nephrite finished his story.

"I really have no idea. I remember dying, and then I woke up here." He shuddered at the memory of that day. Ami turned her head and looked up to the sun.

Then her TeletiaS rang. Ami got up and answered it. "Hello? Usagi-chan.Youma? I'm on my way." Ami turned her head back to Nephrite and ran. Nephrite ran back to Crown. Surprisingly, that's where the youma was. He quickly got behind some bushes.

"This is unlike me." He thought. But still, he didn't move.

"Moon Prism Power. Jupiter Power. Mercury Power. Venus Power. Make up." He saw the girls transform. "I'm the sailor-suited soldier for love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" The girls were ready for battle. The youma put all the girls into ice except for Sailor moon. The youma grabbed her by the throat. "I wish Rei-chan was here! Then she could blast this youma and set everyone free."

Nephrite hadn't paid attention to the Senshis coated in ice. He stared at Ami, who looked like she could still see what was going on. He looked at his hands and an idea formed in his head. He hoped it would work. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the heat of the fireball forming in his hands. He threw it at the youma. The creature dropped Sailor Moon and vanished. Sailor Moon looked around to see were the fireball had come from. Then she stood up and called "Moon Healing Escalation!" The ice that covered the Senshis disappeared.

"We're free. But how?" Minako said. The Senshis looked around.

"I don't know. I was being choked by the youma, and then a fireball came out of nowhere." Usagi said.

"Maybe it was Rei." Makoto said.

"That's what I thought too. But when I looked around, she wasn't there." Usagi said. "Weird." The girls walked off. But Ami stayed behind. "Ami-chan, you ok?" Usagi sounded worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You go ahead, I'll meet you later." She answered.

"Well, ok." Usagi walked off with the others. Ami walked towards Nephrite's hiding spot, untransformed. Nephrite got up and walked towards her. "Why? Why did you save Usagi-chan?" she asked.

"Well, actually, I did it for you. You couldn't be in ice forever." Nephrite smiled, as well as Ami. They walked side by side, hand in hand. They were back upon the field they were at earlier. Except, when they got there, Jadeite was there.

He created a giant energy ball at Nephrite. It hit him in the arm and he went skidding across the ground. "Nephrite!" Ami ran to his side. "Are you alright?" She asked. He let go of his arm to reveal a bloody bruise. It looked like it was infected as well. Ami stood up and transformed. "MERCURY POWER! Make up. I'm the soldier of water and knowledge, Sailor Mercury! In the name of Mercury, I'll punish you!" She stood with anger filling her eyes.

"Hmm. You think just because you're a senshi you can defeat me?" Jadeite laughed.

"Mercury Aqua Blizzard!" Ami yelled. Jadeite flew back. When he got up, he said only a curse and a statement, "He'll never be good enough." And teleported back to the Dark Kingdom.

Ami untransformed and turned back to Nephrite. She helped him up and into the forest. He was ok, except for the bruise. She searched in her pockets for something to stop the bleeding when she found a napkin. She wrapped it around his arm. "Thanks"

"No problem. We should get out of here." Ami said. Ami & Nephrite smiled at each other. They got up and left. They left the field and went to the docks. They we're in nothing but pure happiness. Nephrite turned his attention from the peaceful waves to the woman in his arms. She looked up at him, giving him an innocent look, and then turning back to the water. But her eyes hurt him. They no longer held her love for him, but anger towards him. How could he blame her? He had given up and let go of life. He let go of his promise. He turned her towards him.

"Ami, I apologize. For leaving you, that day. I never meant to hurt you." Ami still hadn't looked into his eyes. He lifted her head to make her. "I truly do love you."

"Don't. Don't do this. Don't make me fall in love with you again. You'll only leave me like you did." He shook his head. "Yes you will! You know what, leave already! Just leave. Make this hurt go away. Just GO!" She began to pound against his chest repeating that last line over and over until her pounds subsided and she collapsed, crying. Nephrite just held her. Soon, he faced her and laid his lips on her. Her crying stopped as she kissed back. They were in pure bliss, and stayed like that till they fell asleep in each other's arms. They stayed there until 8:00 the next day, then they returned home, happy as two teenage secret holding people could be. Before they parted, Nephrite said one thing.

"Ami?"

"Yes?"

"I fulfilled my promise."

Fin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do ya'll think? PLease tell me when you review. Bye. luv ya'll!

Abby-chan


End file.
